


Heartbeat

by silverdoll14



Series: Puzzle and Dragons Verse [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverdoll14/pseuds/silverdoll14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sho’s hand was still above Jun’s chest, feeling Jun’s heart beating and that was all that mattered now.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> X-posted at silverdoll14.livejournal.com
> 
> I know I should be updating Shooting Star but I have a serious writer’s block with the first part although I finished already the ending of it (well, most of it). Kyaaaah~~~ and then, recent (or not-so-recent) events that push me to write Next Time was also pushing me to write this one. Plus I can’t really keep you guys hanging for so long after the events of Just One More Minute. So here goes~
> 
> Paragraphs enclosed in **_()_** are parts of flashbacks.

_"Thank you, Sho-san."_  
  
The moment Jun had that words out of his mouth, Sho's fears were building and it gave him a restless state. He had a hunch on it really. Maybe he had known it from the start.

 

 

 

**_(_ ** _Jun had been discreet and Sho would have given props to Jun for hiding it so well but then there were no secrets that were left unsaid, or in his case, left unseen._

_It was back then, in their apartment when they just finished their mission, he was woken up in the middle of the night when the one he knew he was spooning with when he fell asleep was nowhere in sight, not within his reach._

_The light in the bathroom did calm him, because it gave him the reason that Jun probably was in the bathroom to do his business, a natural business. He wasn't expecting though how contrary to his assumption what he saw when he peeped in._

_It actually looked normal at first sight. Jun was in front of the sink, just trying to treat a wound but with all the wiringsin Jun's right forearm which was open and the sparks it produced as Jun used his tools to repair it, Sho understood who, rather what was in front of him._

_He had found it weird of course when they got home from their recent mission earlier. Despite worrying for his self not to get slice by those droids that attacked them, Sho had a watchful eye towards everyone, especially in Jun’s direction. He had almost lost Jun once and he wouldn’t risk losing him again._

_He knew Jun was hit in his right arm but the younger male never showed a state of being hurt, no blood and no complains._

_Tonight, seeing it explained everything, how Jun was fixing his hand, his mechanical hand. Sho finally knew Jun was a droid in disguise and that wasn’t good._

_He wanted to confront Jun, wanted to call the others and warn them that they were breached. Even if it hurts because the man he thought he was in love with was nothing but one of those dreadful droids that ruin everything, maybe a spy to stop their future ploys and maybe, even kill them when they least expected. He needed to do something before it was too late, before everything ended even before it started, not now when they all have the plans, the details and the goal to stop this abomination and free those who were innocent and victims of the droids’ falsely reign._

_His feet had automatically brought him to the bedside table to retrieve his phone and call up, tell the others, “Jun’s not Jun,” no matter how crazy it would sound to them because he knew that in saving one, they might really lose everything that can save everyone._

_“Sho.”_

_Sho’s heartbeat almost stopped. Whether it was cause by the voice of the person he dearly loved or it was the voice of the person who can definitely kill him in minutes of vulnerability, Sho didn’t know.  Maybe the fact that voice came from Jun was all the reason he needed._

_He turned around and he already found that Jun was in front of him, worried and pale and just so real, regardless of what he was made of now._

_“Is something wrong, Sho?” Jun asked with concern etched in his face. Sho wondered if all what happened was real. From the very start they started this, their relationship and everything. Was Jun really feeling the same to him despite Jun being a droid?_

_“Sho, are you-“_

_Sho didn’t let Jun to finish his words and instead he pulled the younger male by grabbing Jun’s nape, kissing the younger male. There was a yelp coming from Jun’s voice but Sho didn’t heed attention to it. He just need reassurance that Jun was indeed in front of him, the same Jun he had loved back then and even now, not a droid who was using him just to bring them down later on._

_Sho let go of Jun's lips only when breath was needed and held Jun so close, only an inch between their faces. Jun's hands were already around his neck while Sho's hand was at Jun's back to keep him close and his other hand..._

_Thump... Thump... Thump..._

_...was against Jun's chest, feeling his beating heart._

_Thump...Thump...Thump..._

_Sho sighed in relief as he felt Jun's ragged breath against his face. When his eyes automatically closed, he felt Jun's forehead against his, so warm yet so cool at the same time._

_Thump...Thump...Thump..._

_A smiled was in his face when he felt both Jun's hands were now above his hands above's Jun's chest._

_Thump...Thump...Thump..._

_It was enough and he didn't care anymore._

_"Sho?"_

_"I love you." Sho said because that was all he needed to say now._

_"I love you too, Sho." **)**_

 

 

 

“Jun!”

 

When Jun’s body collapsed down, he instantly caught it and held it close. Tears already welled up and he couldn’t help it. Despite his façade of being excited that their mission was ending because he knew this was what Jun wanted, he was crushing inside knowing the moment they succeeded, the moment he may lose Jun forever. He had prepared his self for it already. He knew Jun’s determination and there was no stopping the younger male, droid or not. _But really, how can you be prepared to lose the only thing you wanted in your life?_

 

“No… no… Jun… please… no.” He wailed and held Jun’s unmoving body closer as he could.

 

The other three were now around him, with Nino kneeling in Jun’s other side,  holding Jun’s hand that limply lied in the floor awhile ago. Aiba was crying in his back, and Ohno stood beside Nino, crying too but silently.

 

If the other three knew the reason why Jun ended up like this, no one said a word and Sho didn’t care anymore. Sho just knew all of them were there for Jun, and maybe for him too and he was thankful for that.

 

They could hear people around them celebrating from where they were, unaware of anything except for the fact that the droids were no more, well… at least in Japan that was. Sho couldn’t help but still let out a smile. _You did it Jun._

 

Sho had his eyes close, exhausted and defeated. No matter how happy he was for the fact that they did it, his heart was still hurting. With a deep breath, he pecked Jun’s lips before leaning his forehead against Jun’s, nuzzling his nose against Jun’s. He then cradled Jun’s head against his chest, his other hand was over Jun’s chest.

 

_Thump...Thump...Thump..._

 

He knew this was what Jun really wanted, to free everyone. But now he understood, Jun also wanted to get free from the command of the droids.

 

_Thump...Thump...Thump..._

 

And he was really proud of Jun had done, _this exceptional droid_.

 

_Thump...Thump...Thump..._

 

Sho blinked his eyes, realizing the little thump he could feel against Jun’s chest.

 

“Jun?!”

 

Everyone was now alerted at Sho’s sudden outburst, looking up to find Sho leaning his ear against Jun’s chest and a smile started to form in his face. Nino was the first one to process what Sho was trying to do and instantly, Nino tried to find Jun’s pulse which made his eyes wide the moment he found it. He instantly put a finger by Jun’s nose and he could feel the breath Jun’s just exhaled.

 

“He’s alive.” Nino concluded, smiling at his new findings. Aiba was crying again, but this time it was definitely happy tears while Ohno had a smile of relief.

 

Sho’s hand was still above Jun’s chest, feeling Jun’s heart beating and that was all that mattered now.

 

_Thump...Thump...Thump..._

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, I'm the maid of the house and Shining Force and Assassination Classroom are both taking my free time. Gomen! My gamer and animator side are both coming out of me lately. Aside from that, I’m having a major writer’s block with Shooting Star even if it’s vital in the whole verse. I even started some drafts for other parts in Pazudora verse. Well, at least in here we do know that Jun is alive. 
> 
> I'll do my best in finishing Shooting Star in one go.
> 
> Anyways, just for the preview. This is the tentative list of stories that is and will be under Puzzle and Dragons Verse and is arranged in its timeline for now. How I released it still depends on my mood. Hahahaha~~~. Of course, titles are still subjected to change for that matter and there are other parts that are still untitled and unlisted.
> 
> ~~Shooting Star (Chaptered; OT5, Ohmiya, Sakumoto, Sakumiya)~~  
>  There were really Kappa’s, right? (Ohmiya)  
> Defying Gravity (Chaptered; Ohmiya)  
> The Puzzle (Chaptered (?); OT5, Ohmiya, Sakumoto)  
> Himitsu no Arashi (OT5, Ohmiya)  
> What Might Have Been (Chaptered(?); Sakumoto)  
> Matsumoto Jun’s Code (Jun-centric, Matsumiya, OT5)  
>  ~~Super Cool Shoes (Sakumoto)~~  
>  A Dragon's Blessing (Sakumiya, Juntoshi)  
> Stay with Me (Sho-centric, Sakumoto)  
>  ~~Just One More Minute (Sakumoto)~~  
>  ~~Heartbeat (Sakumoto)~~  
>  ~~Hello, Sho-san (Sakumoto)~~  
>  Kitchen Rendezvous (Chaptered; Sakumoto, Ohmiya)
> 
>  
> 
> So any of these stories interested you the most with just the title? Just shout it out (or comment it for that matter) and who knows, I might write it first after I finished Shooting Star. I’m not promising though but really, who really knows. :3 
> 
> ~~P.S. If you’re reading this, I'm warning you~ Another one from this verse coming your way either tomorrow or Saturday and no, it isn't part of Shooting Star. Any guess? *cross-fingers*~~


End file.
